Rencontres Intimes
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Reader/Lectrice/OC/Toi. Ce soir, tu es de sortie dans un bar où tu rencontres un charmant inconnu qui te sauve d'un balourd. Tu suis ensuite Damon jusqu'à chez lui.


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer : **_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base :**_ The Vampires Diaries

_**Couple :**_ Reader X Damon

_**Titre : **_Rencontres Intimes

_**Titre original :**_ Intimate Encounters (le lien est sur mon profil)

_**Auteur : **_Princess976

_**Traductrice : **_Miss Égypte (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Résumé : **_Ce soir, tu es de sortie dans un bar où tu rencontre un charmant inconnu qui te sauve d'un balourd. Tu suis ensuite Damon jusqu'à chez lui.

_**Note de l'auteur : **_J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je sais que c'est court mais pas de soucis, Damon gère ses affaires comme seul Damon Salvatore peut le faire. Je suis très heureuse avec cela et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je ne possède pas TVD ou TO. La seule chose que je possède est Toi (Reader) et je me suis assurée que Damon avait tout pour te plaire. (Honnêtement, il n'a pas eu de problème avec le fait d'être ton jouet, il a dit qu'il t'aime assez pour te permettre d'utiliser son corps.)

_**Moi : **_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Kiss !

* * *

_**OS 4 : Dernière nuit de jeu.**_

Tu entras dans le bar et regardas autour de toi. Tu ne vis personne de ta connaissance alors tu pris un siège au bar, à côté d'un homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et un joli profil. Il te jeta un regard lorsque tu commandas et tu aperçus les plus beaux yeux bleus clairs que tu avais jamais vus. Il leva son verre dans un toast. Tu inclinas la tête en réponse et pris ta boisson.

Tu sentis quelqu'un s'assoir de l'autre côté de ta chaise. Lorsque tu tournas la tête, tu vis un homme gros très en sueur te lorgnant. Tu roulas des yeux et regardas ailleurs, vers l'endroit où la vue était meilleure.

« Salut beauté_, dit l'homme en sueur près de ton oreille._ »

Tu t'éloignas de lui avant lui faire face.

« Salut_, répondis-tu froidement._

-Laisse-moi te payer un verre_, proposa-t-il._

-Non merci_, refusas-tu._ »

En secouant la tête.

« Tu rates quelque chose_, dit-il._ »

Il eut une lueur étrange dans les yeux que tu ne pus déchiffrer. Soulagée qu'il ait abandonné apparemment si facilement, tu te tournas pour parler à l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux mais il avait disparu. Décidée à le revoir une autre nuit, tu payas ta note et te dirigeas vers l'extérieur.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à ta voiture, quelqu'un t'attrapa. Il te tira contre sa poitrine et tu réalisas que c'était le gars en sueur du bar. Il te traîna vers son véhicule alors que tu avais du mal à te libérer. Tu crias à l'aide et il plaça sa large main sur ta bouche, continuant à te traîner à travers le parking.

Soudain la seule chose que tu puis constater fut que tu avais été tirée loin de ton ravisseur. C'était l'inconnu aux yeux bleus. Les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre, mais le gros homme n'avait pas une chance.

« Qu'es-tu ?_, L'entendis-tu dire. _»

Avant que l'homme aux yeux bleus ne déchire sa gorge. Il le mit de côté et te regarda.

« As-tu peur ?_, Demanda-t-il._

-Non_, répondis-tu._

-Bien_, fit-il._ »

Sa bouche était couverte de sang. Il te saisit et te tira vers sa voiture de collection. Il t'aida à t'installer sur le siège passager puis il te conduisit chez lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, il ne perdit pas de temps pour te mettre nue. Il te posa sur son lit et se planta au-dessus de toi. L'homme t'embrassa avec passion, ses mains voyageant sur ton corps. Il glissa deux doigts dans tes plis humides et tu gémis bruyamment. Il pompa dans et hors de toi, propageant lentement le plaisir. Juste avant que tu n'atteignes l'orgasme, il enleva ses doigts et poussa sa bite dure comme du roc dans ta chatte palpitante. Tu crias ta libération. Tu enveloppas tes jambes autour de sa taille l'attirant plus profondément en toi.

« Tu es tellement serrée_, dit-il._ »

Faisant des vas-et-vients en toi, il chercha de ses doigts entre tes cuisses pour trouver ton clitoris. Il aspira l'un de tes mamelons avec ses lèvres puis son pouce frotta en cercle le petit paquet de nerfs qu'il avait trouvé.

Il enleva sa bouche de ta poitrine et s'attaqua à ton cou. Il planta ses crocs dedans pendant que tu plongeais tes canines dans le sien. En même temps, tu montas en flèche dans un orgasme qui ne pouvait être vécu que par le partage de sang.

Il roula hors de toi et il te tira contre lui.

« [Ton Prénom] je t'aime. Et j'aime quand tu joues la victime humaine_, déclara Damon._ »

Tu l'embrassas légèrement.

« Je t'aime aussi_, lui dis-tu._ »

Tu te positionnas sur lui.

« Veux-tu jouer à un autre jeu Damon ?_, Demandas-tu. _»

Ton sexe dégoulinant planait au-dessus de lui, la tête de son membre contre ton ouverture. Tu attendis avant de te couler vers le bas sur sa chair épaisse.

« Pas de jeux [Ton Prénom]. Il suffit de glisser cette chatte humide et serrée sur ma bite_, grogna Damon._ »

Comme tu descendais sur lui, les veines sous tes yeux devinrent visibles et tes crocs sortirent. Tu montas Damon avec sauvagerie et insouciance. Celui-ci claqua ses hanches vers le haut pour correspondre à ton rythme implacable.

Quand il plaça son poignet à ta bouche, tu souris méchamment et mordis, lui fournissant ton propre poignet. Vous vous lâchez alors que son sang coulait dans ta gorge et que ton jus recouvrit sa bite.

« Je t'aime [Ton Prénom] !_, Répéta Damon. _»

Son érection encore enfouie au fond de toi.

« Aller troisième round sera pour ton réveille_, lança-t-il._ »

Alors, tu t'écroulas sur lui. Tu souris tandis qu'il t'embrasait avant de dériver vers le sommeil.

_**FIN**_


End file.
